prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC10
is the tenth episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪. Synopsis Now that both Hibiki and Kanade had their Belltiers, they felt no need to continue their piano practice. Hearing about this from Hibiki, Dan requested for her help in directing a group of kindergarten kids for their recital. Hibiki was reluctant to go, but Kanade was glad to be asked along once she knew senior Ouji would be going too. However, the kindergarten kids had no ears for anything they said, and would rather play instead of practice. Hibiki, Kanade and Ouji were thus forced to become playmates. After practice, the girls felt that it was impossible to teach the kids how to sing together. The next morning, on his way to the kidergarten, Ouji saved Siren from danger. Siren developed a liking for her saviour Ouji, and followed him to the kindergarten. As usual, the kids did not take the practice session seriously. After hearing Hibiki say that she would do anything to help them concentrate, the kids requested for a gorilla impersonation. Seeing the kids' excitement at Hibiki's gorilla dance, Dan, Ouji and Kanade started dancing with the kids too. From there, Hibiki used the gorilla dance to get the kids to sing together. But even as the kids could sing together with energy, they still could not perform the song well. At that point, Ako , who was bad at singing according to Souta , told Hibiki and Kanade that, just because she was bad at singing did not mean she did not like to sing. The girls felt that the same was true for the kindergarten kids. On the day of the recital, the kids sang with lots of energy. After the performance, the kids told Hibiki and Kanade that they would love to sing even after the performance. The kids' goal was not the performance, nor to sing well, they just liked to sing. That was the message Dan was telling Hibiki, that music does not need a purpose. However, Dan also said that Hibiki and Kanade were the reason why the kids started to love singing. The kids presented handmade gorilla dolls to Hibiki and Kanade as gifts. Spotting musical notes within the dolls, Bassdrum turned them into Negatones. The 2 gorilla Negatones managed to repel Melody and Rhythm's finishing attacks. With Belltiers in hand, Melody and Rhythm worried that the attacks might fail again. However, thinking of the kids, who had so much fun even if they did not perform well, Melody and Rhythm summoned their final attacks with their Belltiers. Subduing the Negatones, they retrieved their gorilla dolls, and Hummy captured the musical notes as well. Hibiki and Kanade learnt from the kindergarten kids that music need not have a purpose, and on their way home, they decided to head to the Concert Hall and enjoy playing the piano together. Major Events *Trio the Minor shows open rebellion towards Siren for the first time. Trivia *"Uhhohho-" in the episode title is the sound which gorillas make. *Bassdrum is shown to be able to summon Negatones as well. Characters *Hojo Hibiki *Minamino Kanade *Hummy *Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Dan Hojo *Ouji Masamune *Minamino Souta *Shirabe Ako References Toei Animation Suite Pretty Cure ♪ Episode Guide: Episode 10 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes